Beauty and the Mountain Lion
Cast *Belle - Izzy (Total Drama) *Beast - Snagglepuss *Gaston - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *LeFou - Zeus (Fantasia) *Maurice - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Lumiere - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Cogsworth - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Potts - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Chip - Bambi *Fifi the Feather Duster - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Wardrobe - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sultan the Footstool - Peter Rabbit *The Stove - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *Philippe - Pegasus (Hercules) *Prince Adam - Owen (Total Drama) *The Bimbettes - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), and Kim Possible *Monsieur D'Arque - Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Peddler Woman - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Enchantress - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) Scenes *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 2 - "Izzy" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 3 - Izzy Meets the Horned King *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 4 - Chop Chop Master Onion's Invention *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 5 - Chop Chop Master Onion Gets Lost *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 6 - Chop Chop Master Onion Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 7 - The Horned King Propose to Izzy *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 8 - Izzy Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 9 - Izzy's New Room *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 10 - "Horned King" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 11 - Izzy Meets Bambi's Mother, Bambi, and Winifred *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 12 - Izzy is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 13 - Izzy Leaves Her Room/Meeting Jake and Speedy Gonzales *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Izzy Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 16 - Izzy Runs Off/Snagglepuss Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 17 - The Horned King Plans a Scheme with Rasputin *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 18 - Something Special For Izzy/"Something There" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 21 - Snagglepuss Set Izzy Free *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 22 - The Horned King's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 24 - Snagglepuss vs. the Horned King *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Mountain Lion part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Belle Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Beast Horned King.jpg|The Horned King as Gaston Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6941.jpg|Zeus as LeFou Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Maurice Jake.png|Jake as Lumiere Speedy Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Cogsworth BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Mrs. Potts Bambi.png|Bambi as Chip Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Fifi the Feather Duster Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as the Wardrobe Peter Rabbit.png|Peter Rabbit as Sultan the Footstool The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as the Stove Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Philippe Owen headshot.JPG|Owen as Prince Adam 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White, Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette, and Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as the Bimbettes Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Monsieur D'Arque Lucy van Pelt.png|Lucy Van Pelt as the Peddler Woman Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs